deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pan vs Buttercup
DB Pan vs Buttercup.png|The Saints Jigglypuff What-if Death Battle Pan vs. Powered Buttercup.jpg|Venage237 Pan vs Buttercup '''is a What-If? episode of Death Battle created by The Saints Jigglypuff. It's featuring Pan from the Dragon Ball series & Buttercup from the Powerpuff Girls series. The version used here being Pan from GT against Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls Z and the Doujinshi comic. Description Dragon Ball vs Powerpuff Girls. Two Tough as nails girl are ready to see who got the strength, speed and flight to win. Will Pan blast through or will Buttercup give her a beat down she'll never forget. Interlude (Cue Death Battle Theme Song) Wiz: When it come to the world of strong fighting heroes, They always come in many shape and sizes. Boomstick: And you don't even need the balls to prove that. We got two strong girls that not in it for the traditional stuff you normally seen in TV, They are willing to prove they can pack a punch. Wiz: '''Pan, The Half-Sayain Girl from Dragon Ball Z. Boomstick: And Buttercup, The 3rd Sister of the Powerpuff Girls. Wiz: Now to make this feel like a more even match, We decided to use the version of both fighter in their respective age, We'll be using the GT version of Pan from Dragon Ball GT against the Doujinshi Buttercup from the anime and comic books. Don't worry, We'll include backstory and past power as well. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Pan (Cue Dragon Ball - Background Music 3) Wiz: Somewhere in our galexy, Earth have been saved by Goku once again, This time against the evil forces of Beerus, The God of Destruction, or atleast Kid Buu if you want to be more classical depending on the timeline. Boomstick: So in celebration of this moment, Gohan decided to lay back and start a family with the daughter of Hercule Satan, Videl. Wiz: After some time of pacience and peace and quiet in the Age 779. Pan was born. Boomstick: May I ask why she's name after an object used for cooking? Wiz: That I'm not sure myself in all honest Boomstick. (Cue Dragon Ball - Makafushiigi Adventure) Pan '-Age: 10' '-Species: 3/4th Human, 1/4th Sayian' '-Daughter of Gohan and Videl' '-Granddaughter of Goku and Hercules Satan' '-Have a robot friend name Giru' Boomstick: Well despite the name, Pan was a born fighter, As while her mother was always keeping her safe, everyone wanted to help her train at a young age. You name it, Gohan, Hercules, Many people. Wiz: And while Pan was still a baby, Her power can still be shown, Growing more and more despite being 1/4th of a Saiyan, This lead to many people believe she was an Half-Saiyan. Boomstick: And by the time she grown into a child at the age of 4, Not only was she glad to train but was able to defeated Wild Tiger with ease and even beat then grown up Goten. But her story doesn't end there. (Cue Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - After the Fire) Wiz: 5 Years Later, Pan would be set off on a very important mission that would be the biggest she ever taken. Boomstick: To put it simply, A couple of bad goons lead by an blue imp wonder around the lookout during Goku training and try to make a wish using the Black Star Dragon Balls, which somehow stronger then the normal orange star dragon balls. Wiz: Goku eventually stopped the gang but the imp who was called Emperor Pilaf accidently made a wish, He wish that Goku was a kid again in order to beat him up. Boomstick: Well jokes on them, They manage to get their wish and still not ready to fight, Infact they didn't fight at all seeing how....well...Old they are now. Wiz: Upon discovering this, Pan willing to make sure that she was gonna help Goku either way, And in doing so, Would have to rely on her years of training, improved power and supportive teamwork, Even getting help from Trunks. Boomstick: She's even made friend with a robot name Giru. Wiz: Technically they didn't get along at first as Giru ate the team Dragon Radar which appear on it back so they had to take him either way. Power/Ability: '-Flight' '-Afterimage Strike (Teleporting)' '-Ki Power' *'Kamehameha' *'Full Power Energy Wave' *'Maiden's Rage' *'Explovsive Wave' *'Energy Charge' *'Many, Many More' '-Super Speed' '-Giru' Boomstick: Well it doesn't matter when you got so much powerful moves, Like the Ki energy that Sayians are known for. Wiz: While is limited do to her half-human side, Meaning she cannot go Super Sayian, She have been learning a lot from almost every human and saiyan on the use of power, And she been grown to use more of her saiyan power from the Ki energy she collected. Boomstick: She can charge herself for that boost of power, blast energy from her hands, Create a explosive wave that can do massive damages and so much more. Wiz: She can even perform a Super Kamehameha, Which require lots more power. Boomstick: Hell she can even use her boost of speed to really lye down some damages by performing some brutally fast combo, Hell she can move so fast, She vanish from no where. Wiz: Yes Boomstick, Even the Afterimage Strike that teleport sayians is also Pan ways of defense of dodging and surprise attack against her opponent. (Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ - Planet Namek) Feats: '-Defeated Wild Tiger and Goten at the age of 4' '-Trained by Multiple Saiyans and Humans Fighter' '-Destroyed Pilaf Gang Flying Robot' '-Defeated Natt, Haze Shenron and Oceanus Shenron' '-Was able to help Goku get the Dragon Ball to change him back' Boomstick: Heck, Her anger alone can lead to so much damage, Just one time when she was kidnapped by those bad gang we were talking about, She was able to destroy their flying robot and even manages to stay floating in earth's upper atmosphere before she eventually flies back to the ground, with the three members of the gang hanging on her leg. And all this while she was basically an infant. Wiz: She successfully defeated Natt and Haze Shenron with ease. While Haze was the weaker member of the Blue Orb Dragon, He still tend to put up a fight. Pan even use enough powerful energy to knock Oceanus Shenron, the 6th Star Blue Dragon Member, out of her Princess Oto form. Boomstick: She's even smart enough to defeat Natt, A robotic machine that can predict Pan every move by mixing it up with Goku moves. Wiz: However much like lots of Saiyans, She still a mear mortal and doesn't tend to hold up most of the fights herself. Boomstick: Even more at a young age. Weakness: '-Can't become Super Saiyan like most Z-Fighters' '-Tend to be kidnapped or tricked a couple times' *'Was once absorbed by Naturon Shenron' '-Hold a bad temper that can get in the way' '-Have been defeated before a few times, Even with enough Ki Power.' '-Wasn't able to out run Gohan homing blast.' Wiz: Outside of not being able to become Super Saiyan, Her power doesn't to be strong against certain fight. Like when she and Goku try to fly away from Gohan energy blast while he was under the control of the Neo Machine Mutant Tuffle name Baby Boomstick: And was still hit after flying so high and so fast. She also tend to be easily pissed off at most things. And sometime that can get the best of her, To the point where it have her kidnapped and tricked on multiple occations. Wiz: Well whatever Pan issue tend to be, She always been around for her friends and won't stop until the job is done. Buttercup (Cue Powerpuff Girls - Gangreen Gang) Wiz: The City of Townsville Boomstick: HA! You said it! Wiz: Was in grave danger. Crime increased extremely high and there doesn't seem to be any sign of police work to save it. Boomstick: That is until a sciencetist called the Professor decided if he was gonna live in a hell-hole, He might as well start a family. However he don't have anything to make a traditional group of children. Wiz: Using the thing he brought from the store, The Professor decided to create his own set of girls, Mixing in sugar, spice and everything nice. Thou that not how making girls work in real life. Boomstick: Cartoon Logic Wiz. However after breaking a strong dangerous chemical, Lots of crazy stuff happened. Wiz: That chemical was Chemical X, And the result created the 3 daughters of the Professor Dreams. Blossom, The Leader, Bubbles the Playful and Nice and Buttercup Boomstick: The Badass Asskicker of the trio. (Cue Powerpuff Girls - Buttercup) Buttercup '-Age: 11' '-Species: Transhuman' '-3rd Member of the Powerpuff Girls' '-Made from the Spice in the Patch' '-Toughest member of the three' Wiz: Buttercup was made to be the spice in the pile, In the same way that Bubbles was made from Suger and Blossom made from everything nice. This made Buttercup the tough girl of the team. Boomstick: Even then when she came to the world, She along with her sisters wasn't very welcomed and were quickly become outcast, Just after playing a brutal game of tag across town. Wiz: Eventually after defeating the raining terror of Mojo Jojo, The Powerpuff Girls would eventually become Townsville protector. Boomstick: And even if Blossom was the boss of the 3, Buttercup do more work against the more tough as nails enemy. Buttercup would be always there when her sister are in a tight spot that they can't handle. (Cue PowerPuff Girls Z - Transformation) Wiz: Eventually thou like all little girls, They all have to grow up sometime, And in Japan Version of the Powerpuff Girls, They did that. Boomstick: Entering the Z Era of the Powerpuff Girls or Doujinshi Comics. Either way, Buttercup might grown older but her power have improved. She can change into her battle outfit when she like, Fly around like when she was a kid and even carry a hammer used for smashing. Power/Ability: '-Flight' '-Super Speed and Strength' '-Tornado Generation' '-Create Fire form her hands' '-Heat Vision' '-Thunder Clap' '-Carried a Daruma Otoshi Hammer' Wiz: Her weapon of choice is known as a Daruma Otoshi Hammer, Based on the Japanese Toy. Let just say it like Jenga if instead of pulling up to 3 pieces of a tower, you knock one block from a wooden totem. Boomstick: What make her hammer special thou is that she can extended for longer range and even send out energy projectiles from it. But that not all she can do, She can create Tornado in mid-air, Blast some powerful heat vision from her eyes and even one time perform a clap that can create thunder. Wiz: She even one time create fire from her hands by rubbing her hands together, Creating smoke before becoming a fireball. This would normally result in someone losing a hand if tried at home, Yet Buttercup does it with ease. Boomstick: She's even able to create light from behind her just by flying around. Which I guess it's common for the girls. Feats: '-Protected Townsville from the light of Mojo Jojo, HIM, Rowdyruff Boys and Many More' '-Able to withstand Lava and Acids' '-Defeated the Sandman in his own dreams' '-Take out an army of mutated monkey lead by Mojo Jojo (with her sisters)' '-Hold an Alter-Ego called Mange (Similar to Batman)' Wiz: She's able to withstand massive heat from lava and acid, Took out an army of intelligents monkey and knock out many of Townsville enemies. Boomstick: She defeated Mojo Jojo with her sisters, Fight off against the demon lord HIM and even against her doubleganger, which nearly killed her. Hell she even take parody of Batman at one point and even defeated the Sandman inside his own dream. How the hell does that even work? Wiz: While she is by all mean the strongest of the 3 girls, She does also tend to be the most quickest to anger. Weakness: '-Short Fused Bad Temper' '-Not as skilled as Blossom' '-Been tricked by Mojo Jojo sometime' '-Been defeated in some cases' *'Have been nearly killed by the likes of the Rowdyruff Boys and especually Dick Hardly' '-Cannot handle the heat energy of the sun itself or from HIM acid' '-Get trapped in Fly Paper' Boomstick: Yeah her bad temper can lead to some childish behavior and even get her into more trouble when she get into fight with someone stronger then her. Even against her own sister sometime. Wiz: She have been defeated and nearly killed sometime by certain foes, The worst one being from Dick Hardly, Who manage to strict the Powerpuff Girls Cemical X power for his own, nearly killing them. She also cannot with stand too much energy as being too close to the sun can do some damages to her. Boomstick: And one time for some odd reason, She and her sister got stuck in Fly Paper, To where a Squirrle had to save them. Wiz: While not as skilled as her sisters, She's is willing to show that with strength, She is the one sister that no one would want to mess with. Ready Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle (At the City of Townsville) (Cue Powerpuff Girls - Attack Plan A) Buttercup can be seen flying around while getting a call from Blossom Blossom: Buttercup, Any sign of where the that strange form of energy crashed at, Me and Bubbles are stumped looking around for it. Buttercup: I think I'm getting close to it. I'll let you know if I find it. *Hang up* Hopefully I find it by dinner time. Meanwhile on the other side of town, Pan can be seen flying with Giru Pan: *See the blinker on the Dragon Radar show the dragon ball location* Alright, We must be getting close to it. The screen show a 5 Stars Dragon Ball in the middle of the road as both girls end up crashing into each other before flying backward (Cue Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Dynamic Battle) Buttercup: Hey, Watch where you flying! *See the 5 Star Dragon Ball* There it is! Pan: Hey, How about you watch it. And that Dragon Ball is mine! So move along little. Buttercup: Hey, Finder keeper, Loser weeper. Pan: No one call me a loser. *Get ready* Buttercup: Then bring it on short stuff. FIGHT! ' ' Both Pan and Buttercup fly at each other, clashing elbows before sending rapid shots of punches and kicks at each other before Pan kick Buttercup backward. Pan: Try this on for size. *Blasting Multiple Ki Energy at Buttercup* Buttercup: Whao! *Flying to dodge before ramming at Pan* Pan get rammed through the windows of some of the buidling before using Afterimage Strike to teleport herself behind Buttercup Pan: Kamehameha! *Fire Kamehameha at Buttercup* Buttercup get blasted from behind, crashing to the ground while Pan try to grab the Dragon Ball. As Buttercup get's up, She growl as she begin flying around Pan, Creating a tornado to lift Pan up. Pan: WHAO! *Drop the dragon ball as I get spun around inside the tornado* GETTING DIZZZYYY!!! Buttercup get out her Daruma Hammer and fly inside as Pan was charging up her energy, Before Buttercup can even find her to slam her hammer, Pan perform an Explosive Wave to get out of the Tornado, Blasting Buttercup back Buttercup: GAHH! Pan: Bet you didn't expect that did*Get slammed down by Buttercup Hammer, Crashing at the street* OW Buttercup: Why don't you put your words where your mouth is. *Put hammer away as I begin rubbing my hands together, Creating flames as I shoot them at Pan* Pan begin dodging while blasting her Full Power Energy Wave at Buttercup while Buttercup dodge as well, Ready to send out a burning kick at Pan while she fly backward. Pan kick Buttercup, Performing Meteor Rush at her before kicking Buttercup high in the air. Pan: Giru, Show her what for. Giru fire a missle at Buttercup as she grabs it Buttercup: Catch this! *Toss Missle back at Giru, destroying him* Pan: HEY! Now you really gonna get it! Pan fly up very high, Charging her power to her fullest as Buttercup fire her strongest green laser at Pan from her eyes while Pan fired her Maiden's Rage, Using a lot of her energy. Both beams begin to clash. Pan putting all of her power into it as she pushing Buttercup beam backward, Causing a massive explosion. Pan: Heh, That will teach you a thing or two about messing with... Before Pan can even finish her speech, Pan get hit by a tossed hammer. (Cue Powerpuff Girls - The Day is Saved) Pan: Ow! What! Buttercup fly at Pan, Hitting her with multiple punches and kicks before kicking Pan backward very far. Pan: GAHHHH!!! Buttercup: Time to finish it with a bang! Buttercup begin flying at her highest of speed before punching through Pan, Separating her in half as Pan dies falling to the streets below. Buttercup: I'm sure someone will clean that mess up. *See some of the building damages with sweat on her head* And those mess as well. K.O! Buttercup grab the 5 Stars Dragon Ball and fly away as GT Goku fly by Pan body, Feeling sick to his stomach with his face turning green. Conclusion (Cue Powerpuff Girls Z - Opening Theme) Boomstick: That was so much power, I love it! Wiz: Both fighters put up quiet a strong fight, Both having the edge in speed and pulling out all the strong punches. Boomstick: But compare to Pan, Buttercup was more unhuman then Pan was. While Pan is half-sayian with most of the power Goku hads, Buttercup manage to prove to be more powerful then Pan ever was. Wiz: Pan is able to defeat many stronger opponent and even destroyed The Pilaf Gang Flying Robot, Buttercup faced off against enemies capicle of doing much more skilled enemies, Including someone with similar powers as Buttercup like the Rowdyruff Boys. Boomstick: Now I know what you thinking, How did Buttercup survive the most powerful blast from Pan, The Maiden's Rage. Wiz: Well compare to Buttercup to the massive heat of the sun, The Maiden's Rage is not as powerful enough compare to it. It's able to destroy machine and even blast through strong metal, However judging on how Buttercup was near the sun before getting only a sunburn, She manage to withstand 7 times the amount of the heat power compare to the Maiden's Rage blast, Even at it fullest of power. Mixing it with the additional feat of strength, Pan couldn't have anything up against Buttercup. Boomstick: Look's like Pan's Adventure have come to an end. Wiz: The Winner is Buttercup ' ' Next Time (Cue Smash Bros Ultimate - Gangplank Gallon) Two Big Baddies of Nintendo, Clashing together, In both Smash Bros and now in Death Battle. ' ' King K. Rool, Pirate of the Seas vs Ridley, Pirate of Space. Question Did you agree with the result? If no, Tell me why in the comment Yes, I agree No, I disagree Trivia *This is the 3rd What If? Death Battle by newcomer The Saints Jigglypuff. *The connection between Pan and Buttercup is their both potrayed as tomboy in the series their in, Being the stronge fighter who throw a hard punch while still helpers of their respective team(Pan helping Goku out and Buttercup helping Blossom and Bubbles out). As well as sharing similar power like flight. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Tomboys' themed Death Battle Category:'Dragon Ball vs Powerpuff Girls' themed Death Battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:The Saints Jigglypuff Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music